


Definitely Not!

by Annerp



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Loki knows exactly what he is doing, M/M, One sided discussion of bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers has no chill, Steve just needs a little time to get there, frostshield - Freeform, stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerp/pseuds/Annerp
Summary: Loki asks a question and Steve definitely knows the answer. Or, the time that Steve learned something new about himself.





	Definitely Not!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @captainoutoftime for the tumblr prompt that inspired this.
> 
>  
> 
> This is the prompt with the source
> 
>  
> 
> <http://captain-outoftime.tumblr.com/post/183990701203/send-in-kinks-and-my-muse-will-rate-them>  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And this one is the response that actually triggered this.
> 
>  
> 
> <http://captain-outoftime.tumblr.com/post/183990951196/kink-bondage>  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I read it and in my head it was Steve working through the range of responses from 'definitely no' all the way to 'there goes my pants'

Definitely Not

 

Its been a good day, quiet, relaxing. No imminent threats, no boring meetings, no need to do anything except sit on the couch with Loki and find something to watch on TV. Dinner has been eaten, the kitchen cleaned up and Steve is in his favorite pajama pants.

He watches Loki’s profile as he flips through the channels. Even after a year together, Steve can’t get enough of looking at him. The long graceful neck, partially covered by inky black hair that curls softly now that Loki no longer tries to hide it. He loves the delicate arch of eyebrow, curving over the brightest, most intense eyes Steve has ever seen. By far, his favorite features are the pronounced cheek bones followed by the traces of wrinkles at the corners of the god’s eyes when he genuinely smiles, which is still all too rare in Steve’s opinion.

“…..this movie?”

“Huh?” Steve asks inarticulately as he belatedly realizes that Loki has turned and asked him a question.

Loki purses his lips together and quirks an eyebrow, knowing Steve wasn’t listening to him. But he isn’t upset, merely amused. By now, Steve can read Loki pretty well. When the god allows it.

“I said ‘can you believe they made sequels to this movie’?” He gestures to the TV with the remote, where he has the guide up with _50 Shades of Grey_ highlighted.

Steve can feel his cheeks heat, he knows what that movie is about. “I’ve never watched it,” he admits hastily.

“No?” Loki looks at him and this time he is harder to read. But the slight quirk of his mouth must mean something. “I take it you have no interest in this sort of thing then?”

The question is asked so casually, so innocently. Steve should really know better, but his mind is a jumble of too many images popping into his head all at once.

He says the first coherent thing that comes to him. “Definitely not!”

With a small dismissive shrug, Loki turns back to the TV and begins flipping through channels again. His posture and lack of real response indicate that the conversation is over.  And Steve is grateful for that.

After a little more browsing, Loki settles on a baseball game, not because he enjoys it, but because he knows Steve does. The blonde smiles appreciatively and relaxes back into the couch to watch the Dodgers play.

And he does. For a few minutes. “When I said ‘No’ I didn’t……..I mean, I’m just not really into it.” He has stopped watching the game and is staring down at his hands as he alternates between wringing them together and picking at the cuff of his long sleeve t-shirt.

“Steve.” Loki’s tone is not sharp, but definitely meant to get his attention. His heart does a little skip as he looks up. The god is pointing at the TV where Steve has missed a two run homerun.

Steve takes a shaky breath and focuses on the game again. Or at least he tries.

“It’s okay for other people though. I don’t think it’s wrong or anything.” He can feel his cheeks burning and his attention is down at his hands again. He quickly glances at Loki and for just a moment he thinks the corner of the god’s mouth quirks up. But he must be mistaken, because Loki’s face is as passive and uninterested as ever, as he watches the game.  

The game. He needs to shut up and focus on the game and not on the images in his head. He needs to not be thinking about Loki’s hands tied to the head board of their bed. Or him bound to a chair just like the ones in their kitchen, hands behind his back, ankles strapped to the wooden legs. The images are certainly erotic, but beyond that……not any more arousing as any others he has of the god.

He watches Loki get up from the couch to take his empty drink glass to the kitchen, enjoying the view of the god’s backside the entire time. When Loki turns around and catches Steve staring, the blonde quickly ducks his head in embarrassment. And then he opens his mouth again.

“Kinda never really put a lot of thought into it. But I guess there could be a certain appeal for some people. To have that kind of control over someone else,” he says. And then silently curses himself for not being able to _control_ himself.

“Perhaps.” Steve looks up to where Loki is now standing over him. Tall and regal and……powerful. His voice is velvet and smooth and tinted with that slight edge of danger that creeps in when they are in battle. Steve’s heart thumps hard in his chest. “But it is also about submission. About letting go. Allowing someone else to take control, to take care of you. And that can be quite appealing.”

Steve can’t help it. He can’t stop his mouth from opening yet again or his breathless response from tumbling out. “Yes.”

And this time the images are very different. This time it is Steve tied to the bed at hands and feet. Steve bound to the chair unable to move. Steve’s eyes that are blindfolded as he stands naked, with hands cuffed behind his back. It is Steve who is moved and placed and given direction. Given pleasure and release.

“Fuck… Yes…..” He doesn’t realize he’s said it out loud, doesn’t realize the room is silent behind the rapid thumping of his heart, the blood surging in his veins or the soft whimper as he breathes.

He doesn’t realize much of anything until he opens his eyes and forces his hands open from where they are clenched tightly on the thighs of his pajama bottoms. _There go my pants_ , he thinks stupidly when he see’s the way the fabric has ripped in his hands. He blinks several times and blows out a breath, shoulders hunching forward in embarrassment at his reaction.

He sheepishly looks up at Loki, mind too sluggish to think of something to say now, when he couldn’t stop himself from talking for the past ten minutes no matter how hard he tried. His mouth goes dry and falls open.

The god is smirking and in his hands are a set of leather restraints and a black mask. “Is this what you had in mind?”

“Definitely.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lets assume that Loki insisted on a discussion of limits, expectations and rules before he actually tied Steve up.
> 
> If you liked it, I'd love to hear about it.


End file.
